The present invention relates to an improvement in an electrically controlled camera device in which one exposure condition of the shutter speed and the diaphragm aperture level is preferentially selected and the other exposure condition is electrically controlled in accordance with the sensed scene brightness and the film sensitivity used.
The external operating members for setting the aperture stop value and the shutter speed in the prior art electrically controlled cameras generally comprise a stop ring and a shutter dial, respectively as in the conventional mechanically controlled cameras. For this reason, the prior art electrically controlled cameras have the disadvantages that it is difficult to attain a further miniaturization and compact configuration, and that the settings of aperture stop value and shutter speed are time-consuming, complicated and troublesome.